Another Chance
by liliduh
Summary: Some idiotic comedy where as Van tries to tell Hitomi his feelings. Every character is out of place. Especially Folken.
1. Default Chapter

Another Chance  
  
"I saw them. I saw them kiss. I saw Hitomi...I lost. I had the chance to tell her but i screwed up...DAMNIT!" Van thought to himself "I lost her....." He ran away.... remembering what happened.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Van was talking to Hitomi while she was drinking her Piscus fruit.  
  
"Hitomi.."  
  
She looked up.  
  
"I want you to stay with me from now on."  
  
Hitomi dropped her fruit.  
  
"Van...? What did you just say?"  
  
"I want you to stay with me."  
  
She was shocked...was he saying that....  
  
"I want you!" said Van "Your...your.."  
  
"What the?" said Hitomi  
  
"I want your power!"  
  
He just said he wanted her power...not her....just her power. She meant nothing to him, thought Hitomi.  
  
"Let's go destroy Zaibach together! To defeat them, I need your power. The power of Atlantis. Escaflowne might be able to do more incredible things! I need your help! Please!" said Van.  
  
Hitomi couldn't take it. She stood up, furious. He didn't care for her. Just her power. She went to Van. He was startled at her gesture. She slapped him and ran off to the rain.  
  
-Flashback Ends-  
  
(author: nicely done Van! Such a great love confession! She's sure to go to you NOW!)  
  
Van screwed up...he meant to say that he loved her. He wanted HER not the power. HER. He fell for her so easily...and there a second ago Allen kissed her.  
  
"Damnit..you idiot." Van said to himself. "You idiot. Baka baka baka." He mentally kicked himself.  
  
"Van-sama!"  
  
"Merle?"  
  
"You'll catch cold in the rain! Did you find Hitomi?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Allen's...with her. She'll be safe..." said Van  
  
"Van...I told you to just let her be..."  
  
Merle, Van's lil cat friend. Always by his side, like a little sister. She knew what he meant. He saw Allen and Hitomi do something....but what? Better not to ask she thought.  
  
-At the bridge-  
  
"Hitomi..." said Allen, with his hands on her shoulders...  
  
"Amano...Allen....no.." Hitomi cried  
  
"I...I'll bring you to your room now." said Allen.  
  
"Arigatou..."  
  
Allen brought Hitomi to her room....he thought about Millerna..but Hitomi...  
  
"Why is it? Why is it that when I'm with you my heart is calmn?" Allen said to Hitomi..before that moment.  
  
-Back to Van-  
  
"Hitomi....I....can't loose you..." as he sinked into dark thoughts...." I was so close to saying it...I was so close to just saying I love you....I love you Kanzaki Hitomi...I love you!!!" he said out loud."But..I..baka..I was so stupid ...I got nervous...and..damnit..I said the wrong thing!"  
  
"Van sama...." said Merle. She was hiding behind a tree watchin Van talk to himself.."Nani?!?! HE SCREWED UP?!?! ooo baka no Van...he should of told her...."  
  
"Told who what, Merle?" said Hitomi.  
  
"HITOMI! Ah...he just ah...gotta run bye!" as she ran off but then ran back to Hitomi, startling her.  
  
"Nani?" said Hitomi  
  
"Why are you out of your room?" Merle asked.  
  
"Needed some air."  
  
"Oh..what I said earlier about staying away from Van sama....gomen." said Merle.  
  
"You're..apoligizing to me? What a suprise...first the kiss and now this..."  
  
"Kiss?" questioned Merle  
  
"Ah...Allen..he kissed me.."  
  
"THAT'S WHAT HAPPENNED?!!? BAKA ALLEN!"  
  
"....?"  
  
"Ah..nevermind."  
  
Van stood up and saw Hitomi talking to Merle...he ran off and sprouted his white wings.  
  
...Say, when they're in love, does everyone get this lonely? Say, do they embrace the pain that's even deeper than the darkness? ....  
  
Merle turned around.  
  
"VAN-SAMA! AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT?!?!"  
  
"Merle, what is it?"  
  
"Van flew off."  
  
"Oh...at this time of night?"  
  
"Hai...baka Van."  
  
"I got to go after him..."  
  
"NANI?!?!"  
  
(author: so sleepy...wait it's only 11 sumthin..and here's some coke....hmmmmmmm well then so lazy.......) 


	2. Teasings

liliduh: shesh, as always...I DO NOT own escaflowne, the characters, blah and blah! U PPL BE HAPPY THAT I AM A FAN OF THIS!  
  
Chapter 2 Teasings  
  
"Hitomi! You're going after Van?" asked Merle  
  
"Hai. Nothing big. Just a talk."  
  
"Ok then. ::snikers:...luck." smiled Merle.  
  
"Wha? Luck? For what?" asked Hitomi.  
  
"NOTHING JUST GO TO VAN ALREADY. I NEED A CAT NAP!" shouted Merle as she pushed Hitomi in the direction of Van.  
  
-Somewhere-  
  
"Hitomi....I can't believe I let you get near Allen." he said as he flew in the dark blue sky, thinking.  
  
"Van!!!! WAIT UP!"  
  
"Nani? H- Hitomi!" said Van as he turned around.  
  
"Van...::takes a breath:: stop will you? Please! I'm..running out of breath."  
  
Van flew down and walked straight to Hitomi. Her head was still down from panting so when she looked up, she was startled when his face was about two inches away from hers, without his wings.  
  
"Van!" she said, taking a step back.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, giving her room.  
  
"About earlier...ah..um...."  
  
"What, that kiss?"  
  
"Um...."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Forget about that. Just wanted a little chat with you. That's all."  
  
"You might not wanna talk about that kiss, but I do."  
  
Hitomi was getting uneasy.  
  
"Hitomi..." Van started. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, about..just wanting you JUST because of your power..ah..I guess was a bit insensitive. Thing is, I.....um...."  
  
"Van........"  
  
-At Dornkirk's Place-  
  
"The dragon and the girl from the mystic moon must be seperated!"  
  
"Dornkirk, preparations for the machine is starting to fuse." said Folken  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"It seems that the dragon and the girl are getting closer but not to worry the dragon is still lacking courage to step over the line."  
  
"This line..what do you mean by it? We put the new gravity for the girl so she will be seperated from the dragon!"  
  
"Another time. I must go and fix the machine." said Folken as he left.  
  
"Very well." said Dornkirk.  
  
Folken went into his lab (more like study hall but o well). Something came over him. He felt....younger. He felt like...smiling...in a teasing way.  
  
"Van, NEVER have I smiled like this in a long time. I can't believe that I, Folken Fanel..feel like teasing my little brother because he's in love! GAH!" he said to himself. "Stupid Dorkirk...stepping over the line means that VAN, MY litle brother is afraid to tell Miss Hitomi Kanzaki that's HE is in love with her! Shesh! I mean come on! The DRAGON and GIRL?!?!?! ...I must go and tease Van...I know it sounds stupid but...I need my amusement."  
  
-Back to the DRAGON and GIRL-  
  
"Hitomi..I...."  
  
"Van?"  
  
"I know that...you like Allen...and.." he started to get closer to her.  
  
"Uh...Van..." she started to back away..  
  
"HITOMI! COME INSIDE! YOU TOO VAN!" said Allen with Merle about to slash him for ruining that moment between Lord Van and Hitomi.  
  
"Nani?" they both looked up.  
  
"Ah, well then tomorrow right?" said Hitomi , still looking at Van's eyes.  
  
"Yeah..." as Van started to back away this time. 'Her face...I was so close to kissing her...DAMN!" he thought to himself.  
  
"HITOMI! VAN!" said Allen, trying to get Merle away from him. Since she was about to smack him.  
  
-Back to Folken sama ^_^ -  
  
"I know that Dornkirk is gonna get mad at me for doing this...but it's so tempting! I gotta go and tease Van!!!! Ok that's it! I'm out and off to annoy my little brother!" as Folker flew away to see Van.  
  
Van snuck out of his room to go outside to the forest and think about his situation.  
  
"Van, you moron, ANOTHER CHANCE taken away.....I was so close..." said Van.  
  
"Brother, you are a moron...in love...haha" said Folken.  
  
"Folken! Damn you!" said Van, taking out his sword but Folken put a hand up.  
  
"I'm not here for you to TRY and slash me. I'm just here as your big brother...ehehe" he said with a smile.  
  
Van remembered that smile, that smile he always called evil...that teasing smile that always annoyed the crap of him......  
  
"Oh God, 10 years and NOW you start acting like a big brother.....damn you." said Van  
  
"Ha ha"  
  
"What are you here for then."  
  
"Miss Hitomi Kanzaki." Folken replied  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?! I'LL NEVER LET YOU TAKE HITOMI AWAY FROM ME! SHE'S MINE! SO BACK OFF! I LOVE HER-" Van closed his mouth, biting his lip when he realized what he just said. Even more, he felt embarresed when that's what his brother wanted to hear."  
  
"Hmph. And you didn't tell her that now did cha? Isn't that nice, my brother in love at age 15...wow.."  
  
"Finally he admits it."  
  
Folken and Van looked at the tree and out comes Allen.  
  
"Allen Schezar..what brings you here?" said Folken.  
  
"Folken, you're older than me, and you act childish." said Allen "Although, I wouldn't blame you since little Van here is in looooooove." he said with a smile.  
  
Van's jaw dropped as Folken's face gave a smile. Folken had a partner for his fun!  
  
"ALLEN?!?! YOU TOO?! DAMNIT! Now my brother and the guy who kissed Hitomi is here to tease me"  
  
"Van, about that kiss..I don't know what came over me." said Allen  
  
"Damn you." Van said with glaring eyes.  
  
"Van, I'm sorry." said Allen  
  
"Van, so when are you going to ask Hitomi out? Hmmmm?" said Folken.  
  
"NOOOOOO! I HATE IT WHEN YOU TEASE ME!"  
  
"Ok then, go and tease, flirt, *kiss* Hitomi then." said Allen  
  
"Yeah, why don't you? Take some courage VAN FANEL! TELL HER YOU LOOOVE HER! YOU COWARD! SOME KING! YOU CAN RISK YOUR LIFE IN FIGHTING BUT CAN YOU TELL SOME  
  
GIRL YOU GET TURNED ON BY HER?!?! NOOO!" said Folken, with Allen about to crack up in the back.  
  
Van blushed crimson red the second he heard Folken say *turn on*....  
  
"Folken, Allen...bastards...I'll get you back for this....I'm going back. Good night." said Van turning away.  
  
"Yeah, you're blushing. We can see that." said Allen.  
  
"Kiss kiss! I'm off!" as Folken flew away.  
  
Allen followed Van to the castle...still laughin at Van's blushing.  
  
"Ok Allen you can shut up now...." said Van...still blushing.  
  
"Allen? Van? You're still awake?" said Hitomi coming from a room.  
  
"Yes, you should go back to sleep Hitomi. Or I'll put you in a birdcage..with Van..." Allen laughed as he walked away in the halls.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Hitomi. "Van? Do you- hey! "  
  
Van ran off to his room....still blushing. 


	3. Another Tease

(author: :sigh: i don't own escaflowne..but if i did, trust me, Van would of given Hitomi her fisrt kiss....)  
  
Chapter 3 - Another Tease  
  
Van was still blushing in his room....Hitomi was wearing...a night gown....he blushed...yeah sure, it practically covered her whole entire body but still...it's a night gown...  
  
"Damn you Folken. Damn you too Allen. I'll get you back for this....Now when can I tell Hitomi? I was so close.....but ALLEN had to come in the way. Then kiss her...curse him...but he did say sorry..then he came back and started teasing me....." Van thought to himself.  
  
"Ah, young brother. You're in loooooooove! Kissy Kissy!"  
  
"FOLKEN?! WHERE ARE YOU??!?!" Van said out loud.  
  
"ehehehe. My science homework has finally payed off! I did some research and NOW I can talk to you in your mind! I can even see your dreams!!!! SUCH FUN!"  
  
"Holy shit! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"  
  
"NO can do little brother. IT HAS BEEN 10 YEARS AND I HAVE NOT HAD THIS FUN!"  
  
"Noooooo!"  
  
"VAN!" said Hitomi rushing in the room....with her normal uniform on.  
  
"Hitomi! Uh...." he started to blush.  
  
"I heard you shout and I came running in...I don't know why Allen was laughing though..." she said confused.  
  
Van REALLY started to get nervous...  
  
"I uh....well I was just talking to myself..so you can leave..." said Van.  
  
"SMOOTH MOVE BROTHER. PSH. SOME KING YOU ARE! JUST KISS HER ALREADY!" said Folken in Van's mind.  
  
"DAMNIT SHUT UP!" said Van out loud, scaring Hitomi.  
  
"NANI?!?! What did I say?" said Hitomi.  
  
"Oh...um..well..I uh....sorry I was just in "another world" I think you should leave now." said Van  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to see you hurt anymore..." said Hitomi, putting a hand on Van's shoulder. Making him melt.  
  
"See, you get turned on by her HAND!" said Folken. " hahahaha"  
  
"No, it's fine Hitomi. You should leave. Merle should be in the hall. Get some breakfast." said Van.  
  
"Alright then..." as Hitomi was heading out the door, Van took her hand.  
  
"Hitomi...." he blushed..."I..."  
  
"HITOMI! THERE YOU ARE!" said Milerna bashing into the room, with Allen right behind her. "Hitomi come and eat with us! Why are you in Van's room?" she asked.  
  
"O look it's Allen , my partner. Time to have some fun! O look Milerna asked a question!" said Folken in Van's mind.  
  
"You wouldn't." thought Van but he was too late, Folken already got to Allen and Allen was already giving an evil smile.  
  
Allen whispered into Milerna's ear's answering her question on why Van and Hitomi were all alone...  
  
Milerna went like this...  
  
"::GASP!::: I'm SOOO sorry for barging in on you two! You need to be alone....but...you guys still have your cloths on..." she said all confused...making Hitomi blush and Van REALLY BLUSH. At the same time, Van could hear Folken laughing in his head and Allen trying to hold in a laugh.  
  
"Milerna, I don't know WHAT Allen here said, but i know for a fact that it's a lie. Now you guys can all leave now." said Van  
  
"Ok Van. We'll see you at breakfast." said Milerna pulling Allen away.  
  
"You sure Van?" said Hitomi.  
  
"Yes." Van noticed that he was still holding on to Hitomi's hand. He blushed AGAIN and slowly let go.  
  
"Alright." she said as she left Van's room.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU STILL DIDN'T KISS HER! " said Folken in Van's mind again.  
  
"Damn you."  
  
"Well, that's enough fun for now but I'll be back. Hey maybe I can go into Hitomi's dreams and give the image to you....oooooo...."  
  
"Ok you can go NOW!" said Van.  
  
"Fine fine fine....I'll be back...hahahaha."  
  
Van was alone in his room AND mind this time. Thank God.  
  
"Alright, the decision is final. I'm sure of this." He said to himself.  
  
"VAN-SAMA! COME AND EAT!" shouted Merle from the hall.  
  
Van sighed and left to the hall to eat breakfast....he remembered what Folken said..'I can go into Hitomi's dreams and give the image to you....oooooo....'... Then Van slapped his head. WHAT WAS HE THINKING?!?!?  
  
(author:.........gomen, is it that bad? i'm not gonna continue unless i get more reviews or i'm just lazy.) 


	4. One More Time...

Chapter 3- One More Time  
  
"Ok. The decision is final." said Van to himself. "Of to breakfast...cursed Allen, making Milerna think that I would.....ugh." as he left to the hall.  
  
-Folken's Place-  
  
"As you were saying Folken, what does this line mean?!?!" questioned Dornkirk.  
  
Folken took a big a sigh and let it out.  
  
"::ahem:: WELL GEE FOR A 200 YEAR OLD GUY, I WOULD OF THOUGHT YOU KNEW! OK THEN THE ONE YOU CALL A 'DRAGON' IS VAN FANEL YEAH YOU KNOW HITOMI . VAN LOVES HITOMI HE IS TOO SCARED TO TELL HER! THAT LINE MEANS HE'S AFRAID TO TELL HER! GOD!" said Folken as he left to his study hall. While he was walking he mumbled the word 'baka'.  
  
Dornkirk was shocked.  
  
-Back to Van-  
  
"God, where's Hitomi?" It was dark already and he wanted to talk to her. He had to get his mind clear and tell her WITHOUT Folken's damn teasing.  
  
"Van-sama, Hitomi's by the windmill." said Merle.  
  
"Arigatou Merle." Van said as he started to run to the windmill, but then he stopped and turned around. "How..did you know I was..."  
  
"Well, it's bit too easy to find out Van-sama. Baka! Don't screw up on this confession! You baka- HEY!" Merle said but then laughed because Van ran away again.  
  
-Windmill-  
  
":sigh: I can't believe Milerna thought I was...." she blushed." Baka Allen....." but that mad her even more red. She was laying down on a pack of hay with her hands behind her head in a relaxed position. On such a peaceful day, she closed her eyes.....  
  
"Hitomi....." He was standing outside the door and started walkin toward her.  
  
"Hm? Van! There you are! What a scene Allen made today with Milerna. Such an embarrasment!" she said.  
  
"Yeah....that bastard.." Van said to himself. Then he remembered what he was planning to do. "Hitomi.., I ..." THIS WAS IT! HE WAS GONNA TELL HER!  
  
"Van?"  
  
He took her hand. His head was down. His mind was clear.  
  
"I want you..." he said, starin to feel a bit..uneasy  
  
"This again?" as she pulled her hand away,hurt, but Van gently took it back. He was still wearing his gloves and he had a grip.  
  
"Really Hitomi, I....."  
  
"KISS HER ALREADY!!!!!!!" shouted Folken into Van's head.  
  
"GAH! FOLKEN!" Van thought.  
  
author: grrrrrrr it's so short! damnit! i still need ideas! BAH!..still thinking.... 


	5. Again, Another Failure

Chapter- Again, Another Failure  
  
"Come on..I know you want to give her a smacking kiss. HAHAHAHAH!" said Folken out loud. It was making Van go nuts! He instantly let go of Hitomi's hand, and put his own hands to his ears. Van thought long and hard.  
  
He talked to Folken like this.  
  
"FOLKEN! DAMN YOU!" he thought with his hands still on his ears, so he can make his message LOUD and clear.  
  
"Whoah, little brother! That was loud. Oh well, I can be loud too. :ahem:: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed.  
  
"AGH! MY EARS!" he shouted out loud. Hitomi, was shocked, what the hell was going on? She took Van's hand, worried.  
  
"Van, are you alright?" she asked.  
  
Van noticed her hand was holding his. He froze, still looking a bit mad, but he was blushing. (author: yeah, u guys no how anime boys look like, when they're embarrased, and lookin a bit mad, all red in the face ) Suddenly,Hitomi fell right on top of Van. Both of them were shocked. Hitomi was blushing and Van thought he was in heaven! He could feel her breath on his face........... His hand was still holding hers..Faces, one inch apart. Hitomi closed her eyes....  
  
"HITOMI! I NEED YOU TO HELP ME PICK A DRESS AN- O GOD! MY EYES! I AM SO SORRY HITOMI!" said Milerna, putting her hands to her face. "I'm so sorry I barged in again! I didn't think the windmill needed knocking! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Milerna, what's going on?" said Allen then he came inside the and saw the two on the floor, bodies on top of each other...."VAN! GOOD LORD, I NEVER THOUGHT YOU HAD IT IN YOU! NICE JOB!" he said.He tried so hard to not crack up.  
  
Van instantly cursed himself, that moment was gone! He should of locked the door or something! Hitomi was just embarrased... Van realized she was still on top of him, he blushed like a tomato! Then Hitomi started to get up, making Van curse himself more loosing a chance like that.  
  
"Sorry about that Van." she said, sitting upright.  
  
"Uh..it's alright. It's my fault for not catching you. I can't believe you knocked me down." Van said.  
  
"What do you mean 'I can't believe you knocked me down'??" she glared at him. "Are you calling me a weak twig or something?" she glared at him.  
  
"No...not at all.....sorry." he said leaning back, away from her deadly green eyes  
  
"Milerna, I think we need to leave them alone, come now." said Allen, taking one of Milerna's hands. The other hand was still on her face....ashamed that she came in on the two.  
  
"Oh Hitomi, I'm so sorry!" as she left.  
  
"Milerna, wait! It wasn't what you thought!" said Hitomi, but Van shook his head.  
  
"No use Hitomi, there's nothing you can do now. Her mind is made up. She thought.." Van said.  
  
"Oh....if only I didn't fall." she said.  
  
Van thought. ' If only you DID fall, just not at that time....!'  
  
"O MY GOD! THAT WAS SO FUNNY!" said Folken in Van's mind. "Man, Van this one didn't need my help or Allen! HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think I need to leave now before I run out of air to breath with this laughing. Farewell for NOW Van Fanel, my brother, who's such a chicken!"  
  
"Leave already Folken...." Van thought.  
  
"When you gonna ask her out anyways?"  
  
"GO ALREADY!" VAN though again.  
  
"ehehehehe." and Folken left  
  
author: ::sigh:: still thinking! I DON'T NO WHEN I SHOULD PUT THIS TO BEING A LIL SERIOUS THEN EXTREMELY ROMANITC! grrr this is so short! o well, y bother to continue when there aren't many who give reviews, but then , i always write stuff..o yeah thx to the ppl who already gave reviews! 


	6. Thinking Time

liliduh: ::sigh:: i ....don't....own....escaflowne....::cries:: k on with the story! i'm gonna eat sum lumpia or sumthin  
  
Chapter- Thinking Time.  
  
"Damnit, I'm running out of time." said Van to himself.  
  
"Hey King Vanel!" said Allen, bashing into his room. "Hmmm. No Hitomi this time eh? Maybe she needed a break." he laughed.  
  
"Oh shut up." Van said.  
  
"Hahahahaha. That was good laugh at the windmill. I'm glad Milerna's mine!" the blonde said.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"VAN SAMA! YOU ARE SUCH A SCREW UP! YOU SHOULD OF TOLD HITOMI WHILE SHE WAS ON TOP OF YOU!" shouted Merle coming into Van's room.  
  
"Merle? How did you know..?"  
  
"I was the one who pushed her on top of you, of course."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Van shouted. Allen was clapping his hands.  
  
"Bravo Merle!" Allen clapped as Merle took a bow.  
  
"Damnit you guys! This is MY buisness, leave it to me God!" Van shouted.  
  
"But, Van you're such a coward. We know you want to ask her out and make out with her." said Allen.  
  
"Van-sama! BAKA! You always screw up, why don't we let Allen tell Hitomi for you!" said Merle.  
  
"Good idea!" as Allen started for the door, then out of nowhere a sword went passed Allen, against the door. Allen was smiling." We were joking, Van! haha!"  
  
Van clenched his fist, and went to the door to take out his sword. All red in the face, while Allen and Merle were laughing.  
  
"Ok Van-sama, when are you going to ask Hitomi out? So you can be her boyfriend!!!"  
  
"Yeah, Van. When are you gonna ask her out?" asked Allen. "You're scrawny but I'm sure she'll like you!"  
  
"HEY!" said Van. (author: I'm totally into Van, ok? I love the guy! hee ^_^)  
  
"Well, you are.....just joking!' said Merle the second Van took out his sword. "When ARE you gonna ask her out?"  
  
"OUT OF MY ROOM! NOW!" shouted Van.  
  
"Come on Van, when are you gonna tell her? So I can get Milerna!" said Allen.  
  
"OUT!"  
  
"Van, just tell us when! Please! We ALL have to see this!" asked Merle with a laugh.  
  
Van pushed Allen and Merle out of the room.  
  
"OUT ALREADY! YOU GUYS ARE AS BAD AS FOLKEN!"  
  
"Folken-sama?" said Merle.  
  
"Merle, I'll tell you outside. Come on." said Allen.  
  
"Ok....O Van! Kissy kissy!" as her head left the room.  
  
"GOD!" said Van, as he ruffled his hair, making it look more messy. "I'm really running out of time here. I have Folken, Allen, Merle and maybe Milerna on my shoulders. When am I gonna ask her?"  
  
Van thought for hours and hours that it was starting to get dark.  
  
::knock knock::  
  
Van looked up at thr door. Hitomi was there.  
  
"Van?" she came in.  
  
liliduh: To be continued? TBC? Maybe. Maybe NOT. hee ^_^ 


	7. Is This It?

liliduh: waaah! sum ppl might think they need like 100 reviews to continue but EYE don't! thx to all the reviews. ^_^ since i'm a new author it's great to no sum ppl like the stuff i write! k i'm really stupid so i'm just writing as i go! hee ^_^ and again, i DO NOT OWN escaflowne sides, even if u DO sue me, it's not like i have anything to give unless, u want me talking over and over about V/H but then i'd kill you won't I?  
  
chapter 6: Is This It?  
  
"Van..?" Hitomi questioned as she knocked on the door. "Van? You've been in there for hours! Why don't you come out?" as she came in. She was wearing that dress she ripped when she saved Van from Dilandau's attack on that bridge. Van looked at her with confusion until she realized it was because of her dress. "Oh..uh well I needed to get my other clothes washed and I didn't want to bother Milerna for a new one so I decided to wear this one. Does it look that bad to you?" she asked, it was a shorter than MOST dresses after all....  
  
"Hitomi....." he gazed at her...this was the only chance he had to do so without anyone teasing him. "Uh..NO! Not at all!" he said  
  
"Van, you're worrying me." She said but then she noticed his gaze and felt a bit uneasy.  
  
Van noticed how she started to look down, sensing her her umcomfyness (liliduh: eh...bad grammar ^_^0)  
  
"Hitomi, let's go talk somewhere. Just a little chat, nothing more." as he took her hand and led her out of his room. "Is anyone in the windmill? I haven't had much privacy." Van asked.  
  
"I don't think so. What are you talking about? You've been in your room for hours! You don't call that privacy?" she questioned.  
  
"Eh...I'll explain later. Let's go." still holding her hand, they sneaked into the windmill.  
  
-At the Castle-  
  
"Allen! Allen!" said Merle jumping up and down.  
  
"Nani? What is it?" he put his sword back.  
  
"Van is gonna ask Hitomi out! Let's go!"  
  
"Good. Let's get Milerna."  
  
::Knock Knock::  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's Merle and Allen. Come out right now. There is something you have to see!" said Merle.  
  
"Coming!" she came out of her room. "What's this i need to see?" she questioned.  
  
"Van and Hitomi -" but Allen was cut by Milerna's reaction. She put her hands to her face.  
  
"Oh, I can't look at Hitomi and Van again! I was so rude to barge in on them like that!" she said ashamed.  
  
"Milerna, come now. It's not that big a deal. I bet you it'll be impossible to stop from barging in on them!" laughed Allen.  
  
"Oh...I don't know."  
  
"Come on Princess Milerna!!!" shouted Merle dragging Milerna's hand. "Van's gonna ask Hitomi out!"  
  
"But...aren't they together already?"  
  
"No..." said Allen.  
  
"OH THEN I MUST GO AND SEE THIS MOMENT! LET'S GO!" this time Milerna dragged Allen and Merle to the windmill.  
  
"How did you know it was at the windmill?" asked Merle.  
  
"Oh, it's the windmill? I thought it was the bridge!"  
  
Allen and Merle slapped their own foreheads.  
  
"He's actually gonna ask her out?" said Folken in Merle's and Allen's mind.  
  
"Folken-sama! Yeah!" said Merle. Allen said that he would tell her about Folken's little mind talking thing and he did.  
  
"Yes, Folken."  
  
"Great! Oh cursed Dornkirk. What a shame. Dornkirk wants me to rebuild the machine so I must go. Guess I won't be there to hear the moment. Farewell GAH! DILANDAU! GET OUT OF MY STUDY OFFICE!"  
  
"Folken, what the hell do you DO in here anyways? I keep hearing you talk to yourself!" said Dilandau  
  
"Out of this room! NOW!" Folken shouted.  
  
Merle and Allen laughed at Folken's situation.  
  
"Well bye Folken-sama!" said Merle in her mind.  
  
"Come on! This is going to be so sweet!" said Milerna.  
  
-Windmill-  
  
Van quicly locked the doors in the place so that he won't get disturbed.  
  
"Van..what are you doing?" asked Hitomi, sitting down.  
  
"Locking every door in this place. I need my privacy."  
  
"Shesh, is this hormones or something?"  
  
"No!" said Van as he looked down to his feet. "Anyway, I'd like it if I'd just talk to you. WITHOUT everyone behind my back." as Van thought of Folken....damn teasing smile.  
  
Hitomi was really confused. What the hell WAS going on? First Van shouts with his hands on his ears and he needs all this privacy! She looked at him.. what about Allen? That kiss that day.....it was empty. Sweet, experienced, and nice..but..empty. 'Might as well talk to him. I haven't had a vision so what bad will happen?' she sighed. Suddenly she saw Van lay down on the hay.  
  
"You know Hitomi, about that day...."  
  
"That kiss."  
  
"Yeah...I really do mean it.." said Van started to feel uncomfortable but held down his urges to kiss Hitomi.  
  
"Mean what?"  
  
"I didn't mean it when I said I wanted you JUST for your power."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I want you and I mean...I want YOU." he said. 'Oh damnit, that's NOT how it's supposed to be!" he thought to himself.  
  
"NANI?!?!" she felt a little offended...hentai?!?!?!?!? or love?  
  
" No, I don't want you like that."  
  
"Oh..." she started to feel a little hurt, what if he meant he wanted her for love? He just said he didn't want her like that!  
  
"NO I MEAN...O damnit.." he said.  
  
"Say it already Van!" she said.  
  
Van sat upright. Right infront in of Hitomi. She was a bit startled with his sudden gesture. Van tried VERY hard to not let his urges take the best of him. (liliduh: NOT HENTAI! urges as in, kissing her!) He moved in on her. She was sitting down, and his head started leaning towards her. She leaned back a little.  
  
"I meant that...I want you..." he whispered into her ear. " I mean that as in...I..love you."  
  
Hitomi froze.  
  
  
  
author: is this what u call a cliffhanger? or should i stop this story? hee hee ^_^ i had another kind of confession in mind, but this came up instead as i was typng! maybe i should write that on another fic.....o yeah i forgot to ask. um...gomen nasai for my stupidity, but...what does fluff mean?  
  
ppl on FFnet: U DUNNO WAT IT MEANS?!?!  
  
liliduh:...eh...i uh....  
  
ppl: get her!  
  
liliduh: NANI?!?! AGH! : runs away: o btw, u guys still like this fic ha? 


	8. Kisskiss?

liliduh: gomen nasi! here's the new chapter! o yes thx to the review frm selena. baka me! ^_^ 0 so that's what fluff means!!! ^_^ o yeah i dun own escaflowne, ya happy? BTW, HITOMI IS WEARING THAT DRESS FROM WHEN SHE PUSHED VAN OUT OF THE WAY FROM DILANDAU'S ATTACK!  
  
chapter- gasp!  
  
"I mean that as in.....I love you.." said Van in her ear.  
  
Hitomi froze. What ...what did he just say? Did the arrogant king of Fanelia just say that...he loved HER?!?!?!  
  
"Van..I.." she moved back more but that just made Van closer to her. He couldn't stop his urge to kiss her...  
  
"Hitomi...I really love you. I want you. Please don't think of this as...hentai or anything...it's just I'm in love with you and that's it."  
  
-Outside-  
  
"Damnit! All the doors are locked!" said Allen pulling on the door.  
  
"Oooooo! Van-sama's movin in on Hitomi!!" sais Merle with delight with her tail going up.  
  
"HOW? WHERE ARE YOU WATCHING THIS? MERLE WHERE ARE YOU WA-" but Allen was cut off by Milerna's hand smacking his mouth.  
  
"Hush Allen! They'll hear us!" said Milerna.  
  
"Allen, Princess, look through this hole! There!" said an excited cat. There was a hole not a big hole but not a tiny one either, just big enough for all three of them to see.  
  
"Oh! Hitomi! Van asked you out! How romantic!" said Milerna with that distant dreamy look in her eyes..  
  
"Hmph! Hmmphhp!!!"  
  
"Oh Allen! I forgot my hand was still on your mouth!" said MIlerna letting go and having Allen breath again.  
  
"::takes a breath:: princess, NEVER have I been shut up that way." he said. " Look at that sly dog, he's moving in on her!" he said with an evil smile. "If only Folken was here...ehehe"  
  
All three were looking from the hole at the wall. Allen with an evil smile. Milerna and Merle gazing in awe at how Van's face was near Hitomi's ear.  
  
"He's probably whispering sweet nothings into her ear!" said Merle!  
  
"Awww!" replied Milerna.  
  
"I really doubt that." said Allen and he was right.  
  
-Back to the couple!-  
  
"Van..I." she still moved back even if Van was leaning closer to her. She moved until. ::Thump:: she's at a wall! Van took her hand, still wearing his gloves and he said..  
  
"Hitomi, I'd give up ANYTHING for you to fall for me. I fell for you and I can't stop thinking and thinking about you. I love you!" he exclaimed.  
  
Hitomi was nervous but she gave a small smile. He really did fall for her, if he didn't how the hell can he act like this?!!?!  
  
"Van..about Allen." she started. Van leaned back, although Hitomi was still against the wall. He was hurt.  
  
"You still love Allen." said Van with a sad look in his eyes.  
  
"Van.." she said ,she really felt tense at that moment.  
  
"You won't fall for me...." he said.  
  
"I love you..." as Hitomi closed her eyes and blushed.  
  
"And you don't want me....and WHA!?!?!?!" as his jaw dropped.  
  
"I ...love you too....that kiss was empty that day.. I'm in love with you Van!" she said, still closing her eyes and blushing with a small smile,leaning on the wall, starting to sink.  
  
"Hitomi.." Van really couldn't take it this time to hold off that urge and already he had Hitomi against the wall. He kissed her with passion. This time, she opened her eyes in suprise then closed them again as she returned the favor making Van smile (liliduh: in a bit devious way if u ask me..^_^)as they kiss.  
  
-Outside-  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" said Allen. " THAT KISS WAS EMPTY?!?!?! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!?!" he said fuming.  
  
"Hahaha, Van-sama! Go Van-sama! He asked her out! Boyfriend and girlfriend now! Yay!" Merle said.  
  
"Allen...." said Milerna with her head down.  
  
"Milerna?"  
  
"YOU KISSED HITOMI?!?!?!?!??!?!?!" she fumed as Allen crouched down.  
  
"I..uh....."  
  
"ALLEN HOW COULD YOU?! WHEN YOU KNOW THAT VAN IS FOR HER!"  
  
"I...don't know....." as he almost started to sprint away from her eyes of fire.  
  
"It's alright Princess, it was my fault that Allen kissed Lady Hitomi. I used a machine to do it."  
  
"Who's there?" said Milerna.  
  
"Folken." answered Folken (liliduh: well duh)  
  
"Wha?" questioned Milerna.  
  
"Milerna, Folken can go into people's minds and talk to them." said Merle.  
  
"Oh..." she said.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" asked Folken.  
  
"Yeah. Van's making out with Hitomi."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! Now I HAVE TO COME RIGHT OVER! NO MIND TALKING I NEED TO SEE THIS!" and Folken was thinking and already he was outside flying. "I'm on my way!" he said.  
  
"Folken sama.....::sweatdrop::" said Merle.  
  
All three, Allen, Milerna, and Merle was leaning against the door. Then they heard a crack.  
  
"Uh..oh....." said Merle.  
  
::SMASH::  
  
The door went down and so did the three people.  
  
Van took Hitomi away from the wall and had his hands on her waist. She had her hands around his neck as he kissed her passionately. They heard the smash and turned around, still holding each other.  
  
"Allen! Merle! Milerna!" said Van as he blushed and Hitomi was also red. "It's not what you think! We...were just..." as Van started.  
  
"You're right Van, it's what we think, it's what we KNOW! WE SAW YOU GUYS KISSING! GO VAN!" said Merle.  
  
"Hitomi! Oh I'm so happy for you!" said Milerna.  
  
"Van...damn...now I NEVER KNEW you could do that...for guy like yourself...impressive." said Allen making Van turn red, still his his gloves had a grip on Hitomi's waist.  
  
"Ehehe..I uh.." said Van then suddenly..  
  
::CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!::  
  
Folken Fanel came smashing through the window with his wings as he tumbled across the floor, right in front on everyone. He got up straighened himself out and his wings had gone.  
  
"OK WHERE'S VAN I NEED TO SEE THIS MOMENT AND- AW DAMNIT!" said Folken. He saw that Van already kissed Hitomi and turned sad, because he wasn't there...  
  
"Too bad Folken-sama!" said Merle.  
  
"Van...." said Folken as he came up to Van holding Hitomi.  
  
"Brother?" he questioned.  
  
"You're a man now." as Folken tried his best NOT to crack up at this lie.  
  
"HEY!!!!!!!!" said Van.  
  
"He's not a man yet, Folken." said Allen laughing in the back.  
  
"Oh well. Anyways, so Van obviously Hitomi said yes, eh?" asked Folken.  
  
"Said yes to what?" said Van looking confused.  
  
"To you asking her out of course!" piped in Milerna and Merle.  
  
"He didn't ask me out." said Hitomi.  
  
"NANI??? WHAT?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!" all jaws dropped. Then Allen and Folken slapped their own foreheads.  
  
"VAN, YOU ARE A MORON! WITH A SCENE LIKE THAT I WOULD OF EXPECTED THAT YOU ASKED HER!!" said Allen. "Some sly dog..."  
  
"God, Van." said Folken in disbelief. "Baka...just like Dornkirk...eh.."  
  
"Van, baka baka baka baka..." said Milerna.  
  
"Yeah!" said Merle.  
  
Van smiled at them and then looked at Hitomi with and teasing flashy smile. Again, he kissed her. As everyone looked at them and laughed.  
  
"Ok, I saw ONE kiss." said Folken , looking a bit sad.  
  
"Trust me, that's not the only one you're gonna witness." said Allen as he put a hand on Folken's shoulder. "We have some rum back at the castle, care to join?"  
  
"Yeah sure." as the guys left.  
  
"I think we should go too." Said Milerna.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." said Merle s they left.  
  
Van was still kissing Hitomi. Then she broke off the kiss, suprising Van.  
  
"Van...I love you." said Hitomi as she hugged him.  
  
This time the words stuck to Van and he smiled. He loved her. She loved him. Simple as that. They held hands and he pulled her into a kiss. (Liliduh: picture that last episode when Hitomi gave Van her pandant and he pulled her into a hug. just make that hug into and kiss and tada! you got this scene!) As he kissed her, this time she smiled.  
  
"Van!!!! UH...good job! (hic)"  
  
"AGH FOLKEN!!" thought Van, but he was still kissing Hitomi and at the same time was talking to Folken through his mind, eyebrows narrowed.  
  
"Uh...agh....::hears sipping noise:: you got Lady Hitomi...good job! Uhhh." thought Folken.  
  
"AGH! SOMEONE HELP! SOME IDIOT GAVE FOLKEN A GALLON OF THAT SPECIAL RUM!" shouted Allen.  
  
"Uh...agh.(hic).." said Folken.  
  
"Folken you're drunk!" laughed Van in his mind as he heard Allen shout.  
  
"That's what you are but what am I..." thought Folken, drunk. ::Thump:: Folken dropped, ...drunk.  
  
"Uh huh. bye Folken." thought Van as he kissed Hitomi once more.  
  
THE END?  
  
liliduh: ok that's the end for one of em. so ....what do u think? i'm happy to no sum ppl like this fic! 


End file.
